Sequel Heat Fase
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Beta yang menolaknya saat Heat membuatnya nyaris menjadi mangsa Alfa betina. LuMin XiuHan slight HunKai GS Uke Wolf Au


Hahaha lama ya aku ga muncul di sini? Maaf-maaf aku ngga punya waktu nih.

Aku ada banyak masalah nih. Teaterku ditinggal anak-anak kls 12 jadi kaco.

Sorry ya kalo ini ngak kecut kecut syaraf nulisku lagi kaco nih.

Tapi ini sebagai permintaan maafku udah hiatus berbulan-bulan.

maaf kalo typo banyak, ngak aku edit lagi. Bikinya aja nge but tiga hari.

Selamat menikmati.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Alfa :_ pimpinan kelompok biasanya sepasang jantan betina. Ditentukan bukan dari keturunan tapi dari kekuatan mereka sejak kecil.

_Beta :_ wakil ketua. Sepasang juga. Paling sering berantem sama _alfa_ soal makanan.

_Omega :_ kedudukan terendah dalam sebuah kelompok. Bertugas melerai _alfa _dan _beta _saat makan. Kedudukan terendah namun berperan penting sebagai pemburu.

_Loop :_ menstruasi yang terjadi pada anjing dan srigala. Bisa dibilang masa sebelum subur.

_Heat :_ masa subur terjadi pertengahan masa _loop_.

_Cub/puppy :_ anak srigala/ bayi srigala.

.

.

.

.

Para _cub_ berlarian kesana kemari. Mereka saling berebut menggambil ranting yang dibawa temanya, sesekali mereka saling menerkam. Berguling-guling di tanah untuk belajar teknik pertahan diri.

Para betina mengawasi para _Cub_ mereka selalu was-was jika ada _Cub_ yang menggigit saudaranya terlalu keras. Sedangkan para omega lainya bersiap untuk berburu bersama sang _Alfa_. Seekor werewolf jantan bertelinga putih menghampiri _mate_nya, dikecupnya lembut kening sang _mate_ "aku pergi dulu, jaga anak-anak" ujarnya lembut.

Sang _mate_ mengangguk. "hum, berhati-hatilah Hun" jawab Kai sang _mate._

SeHun mengangguk. "aku akan pulang sebelum senja" jawab SeHun. SeHun memandang ketiga anknya yang tengah memperebutkan sebuah ranting dengan gigi-gigi kecil mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis namun kemudian nyaris memekik saat anak tertuanya menggigit terlalu keras ekor saudarinya.

"Grrr" geraman rendah kai membuat si sulung langsung melepaskan gigitanya. Ia membungkuk minta maaf pada ibunya.

SeHun tersenyum kecil. "mereka lebih menurut padamu" dengus Sehun, ia tau tidak mungkin anak-anaknya berani melawan Kai.

Kai menghela nafas. "pergilah mencari makan sebelum kau membuat mereka memakan LuHan" ujar Kai lembut.

SeHun mengangguk. Ia melolong, memberitahu seluruh omega yang tidak bertugas menjaga rumah untuk berburu bersamanya. Setelah semua omega berkumpul SeHun langsung berubah menjadi wujud srigalanya, seekor srigala putih bersih dengan badan tegapnya memimpin kawananya.

Kai tersenyum tipis. Ia masih tidak percaya ia menjadi _mate_ seorang _alfa_, menjadi adik seorang _beta_ saja dia sudah bersyukur. Ngomong-ngomong soal _beta_ di mana kakak tidak mutunya itu?

"ibu~" rengek putrinya membuat Kai menatapnya heran.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya Kai. Melihat putrinya kesusahan menaiki batu tempatnya duduk sekarang Kai langsung menggendongnya.

"ChanYeol menggigit ekorku….. sakit~" rengek KyungSoo menyusupkan wajahnya di perut ibunya.

Kai terkekeh geli. Ia mengusap sayang surai legam putrinya. "bukankah biasa ChanYeol menggigitmu?" tanya Kai.

KyungSoo cemberut. "asal Ibu tau, gigi ChanYeol itu sangat tajam. Ibu sendiri juga tau giginya yang paling susah tanggal diantara kami bertiga, tapi juga yang paling cepat tumbuh huft" KyungSoo menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Kaing!"

"Chan Grrr" sekali lagi Kai menggeram karena ulah anak sulungnya. "lepaskan Yixing" death glare Kai langsung membuat ChanYeol pelan-pelan melepaskan gigitannya pada telinga kanan YiXing.

YiXing buru-buru melompat ke atas batu, ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Kai. Ekor dan telinganya menempel lekat pada tubuhnya membuat Kai mendesah lelah.

Sementara sang pelaku, ChanYeol duduk di tanah dengan tubuh serigalanya, ia terus menatap memohon pada ibunya. "Chan berhenti melukai saudaramu" tegur Kai.

ChanYeol menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Manik kelamnya memilih menatap tanah, ekornya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. "Chan kau mengertikan?" tanya Kai.

ChanYeol mengangguk patuh. "oy keponakanku" seruan LuHan membuat ketiga _Cub_ itu langsung berdiri. "Paman LuHan!" seru mereka berbinar. Mereka berubah menjadi wujud srigala masing-masing lalu menubruk LuHan, namun LuHan dengan gesitnya menghindari terjangan ketiga keponakanya hingga ketiganya berakhir naas menabrak tumpukan jerami.

Kai melotot melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada anak-anaknya. Dilihatnya nasip ketiga anaknya yang terbatuk-batuk karena debu jerami. Bahkan ChanYeol berjalan sempoyongan karena menabrak sebuah guci. "Kak kau mau membunuh mereka!?" seru Kai.

LuHan terkekeh. "aku hanya melatih ketangkasan mereka" jawab Luhan santai. LuHan membalikan badanya, menebar senyum mempesonanya pada semua betina yang lewat. Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Kakaknya benar-benar tidak tau umur.

ChanYeol cemberut. Ia langsung menerkam LuHan dari belakang, Luhan tak sempat menghindar hingga ChanYeol mendapatkan bokongnya. LuHan menjerit membuat Kai melipat telinganya saking kerasnya lengkingan LuHan.

Para betina menatap tak percaya ChanYeol dan YiXing. ChanYeol terus menggigit bokong LuHan sementera YiXIng menggigit pahanya meskipun LuHan terus melompat lompat tak jelas. Beberapa betina muda berharap menggantikan posisi kedua _cub_ itu. Meskipun LuHan sudah berumur ketampanannya masih popoler di kalangan betina. Jangan kadar ke _playboy_ LuHan belum berkurang sedikitpun.

LuHan berubah menjadi wujud srigalanya. Ketiga srigala jantan itu bergulung-gulung saling mencoba memenangkan permaian. KyungSoo tersenyum miring melihat kedua saudaranya mulai kelelahan. KyungSoo mengumpulkan _Cub_ lain. "Gotcha!" seru LuHan saat ia berhasil menggigit tengkuk ChanYeol meski YiXing masih menggigiti punggungnya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN SERANG!" komando KyungSoo membuat belasan _Cub_ itu menyerang LuHan. Luhan menatap tak percaya para _Cub _ yang menyerangnya. Ia bergulat dengan para _Cub_ itu tanpa melakukan perlawanan berarti.

Kai meringis melihat kakaknya diserang brutal oleh para _Cub. _Kai melirik ke atas, langit telah berubah keunguanIa berubah menjadi sosok srigalanya. Ia duduk dengan angkuh di atas batu. Kedua telinganya dan ekornya berdiri tegak. "anak-anak cukup" perintahnya dan semua _cub_ langsung berhenti menyerang LuHan. Mereka dengan patuh duduk di tanah. "pergilah bermain dengan bibi SuHo" ujar Kai dengan senyuman.

"ahh bibi kami masih mau main dengan paman LuHan" erangan protes terdengar bersaut sautan.

Kai menghela nafas. "pergilah, ada yang harus bibi bicarakan dengan paman LuHan" ujar Kai membuat para _cub _ itu menghela nafas lalu pergi menuju kediaman SuHo.

"ahaha kai, ada apa?" tanya LuHan berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

Kai menghela nafas iapun kembali berubah menjadi manusia. "kenapa tidak ikut dengan SeHun?" tanya Kai basa-basi.

"dia bersama XiuMin, tenang saja." Jawab LuHan santai.

Kai menghela nafas pelan. "kak, kau tidak berpikir berkeluarga?" tanya Kai.

LuHan terdiam lama. "kenapa kau membahas itu lagi?" tanya LuHan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap sang mentari yang mulai tergantikan tugasnya oleh sang dewi malam. "belum ada yang menarik perhatianku" jawab LuHan setelah keheningan lama melanda.

"tapi kak, kau seorang _Beta_" timpal Kai.

LuHan menghela nafas. "lalu?" LuHan memutar pandanganya. Ia tersenyum melihat SeHun dkk sudah terlihat di pintu gerbang desa. "kau tidak ingin menyambut suamimu?" tanya LuHan sebelum melesat menghampiri SeHun.

"Hei kak tunggu— aku belum selesai bicara" desah Kai melemah melihat wujud srigala LuHan sudah menjauh. Ia tau kakaknya tak suka diusik soal kehiduapanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Luhan harus segera memiliki _mate_. Kalau tidak siapa yang akan merawat LuHan di masa tuanya nanti?

Kai mendengus. Ia memilih menunggu SeHun di gua mereka. Kai mengumpulkan anak-anaknya di ruang tengah. "AKU PULANG!"

"AYAH!" ketiga _cub_ itu langsung menubruk ayah mereka membuat SeHun yang tengah membawa rusa nyaris terjungkal. SeHun tertawa renyah, ia mengusap surai ketiga anaknya sayang. "ayah bawa makan malam, siapa yang mau?" tawar SeHun membuat ketiga _cub_ menyalak riang.

Semua anggota keluarga berubah dalam wujud srigalanya. Mereka menanti SeHun selesai makan, selesai SeHun giliran Kai dan LuHan yang makan. Sekali lagi kedua bersaudara itu adu taring. Selesai keduanya makan mereka menunggu XiuMin makan namun XiuMin tak kunjung menyentuh makananya.

"bibi tidak makan?" tanya KyungSoo.

XiuMin menggeleng. "aku sudah makan tadi" Jawab XiuMin. "kalian makanlah" dan ketiga _cub_ itu langsung menubruk dengan brutal sisa-sisa rusa tersebut.

LuHan menatap XiuMin dalam, tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Bahkan melihat tawa XiuMin ia tak lagi tersenyum, ekspresinya datar tak memperlihatkan apapun yang disembunyikan oleh hatinya. LuHan membuang pandanganya dari XiuMin saat XiuMin tersenyum padanya. LuHan menghampiri Kai. "aku keluar dulu" bisiknya langsung keluar tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada penghuni rumah lainya.

Semua yang dilakukan LuHan barusan tak luput dari pengawasan SeHun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan _beta_nya, seperti menjauh, entahlah ia juga tak tau pasti apa yang mengusik pikiran kakak iparnya itu. Tapi ia tau sesuatu yang amat jelas, apapun yang mengusik pikiran LuHan itu pasti beruhubungan dengan XiuMin.

"ah kenyang~" desah para _cub_ menghentikan lamunan SeHun. Ia tersenyum kecil. "sekarang tidurlah" perintah SeHun langsung dituruti anak-anaknya.

Kai tersenyum lembut pada suaminya. "kau tidak pulang Xiu?" tanya Kai pada XiuMin.

"aku baru mau pulang, tapi di mana kakakmu itu? Aku baru saja mau mengajaknya pulang bersama" ujar XiuMin celingukan mencari LuHan.

"entahlah tadi dia ke mana" gumam Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh.

XiuMin menghela nafas kecewa. "cari saja dia. Paling tidak jauh-jauh dari sini" jawab SeHun. XiuMin mengangguk mengerti. Ia berpamitan lalu ke luar mencari LuHan.

XiuMin berputar-putar di sekitar desa. Ia tak tenang jika belum melihat sosok sahabatnya. XiuMin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggiran hutan. Ia agak tak yakin LuHan ada di sana. Tapi hanya tempat ini satu-satunya yang belum digeledahnya.

"LuHan" panggil XiuMin menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di hutan.

"Lu—"

Buak

XiuMin tersentak mendengar suara pukulan bertubi-tubi. XiuMin mengendap mendekati asal suara itu. Ia tersentak melihat LuHan dengan emosinya memukuli beberapa batang pohon. Ia meringis melihat kepalan tangan LuHan yang terus meneteskan darah. Sekarang XiuMin mengerti dari mana asal luka di tangan LuHan tiap harinya.

"Brengsek"

Buak

"aku tidak lemah"

Buak

"kalian terlalu meremehkanku!"

Buak Krak Bruk

XiuMin menganga. Ia tak percaya menatap dahan pohon yang baru saja dipatahkan Luhan dengan tinjunya.

LuHan terenggah-enggah. Ia menatap tajam batang pohon itu membuat XiuMin bergidik ngeri. "Ergh!" LuHan tiba-tiba terjatuh, ia memegangi dadanya kesakitan.

XiuMin langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya "LUHAN! Astaga lukamu!" XiuMin langsung menatap dada bidang LuHan yang selau tertutup perban belakangan ini. "astaga bagaimana ini!? Lukanya terbuka lagi Lu!" seru XiuMin kelabakan.

LuHan menatap XiuMin heran, kenapa ia seheboh itu hanya karena lukanya kembali terbuka. "Xiu—" panggil LuHan namun ia keburu dipaksa berdiri XiuMin.

"ayo cepat ke rumahku" XiuMin langsung menarik LuHan menuju rumahnya. Luhan hanya bisa diam mengikuti XiuMin.

*skip at XiuMin house*

XiuMin gelagapan menggeledah rumahnya mencari kotak obat. LuHan hanya diam kebingungan melihat betapa heboh sahabatnya itu, rumah XiuMin yang biasanya rapi mendadak berantakan hanya demi Luhan.

"Xiu, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa" ujar LuHan langsung berhadiahkan death glare XiuMin.

"tidak apa-apa? Kau gila apa!" seru XiuMin membuat Luhan meringis tertahan. "ah ketemu!" pekik XiuMin riang begitu menemukan kotak obatnya. XiuMin buru-buru duduk di depan LuHan. Dibukanya mantel bulu berwarna coklat tersebut. "kau bahkan tidak mengganti perbanmu" lirih XiuMin. Pelan-pelan ia membuka perban yang melilit di dada dan bahu LuHan.

LuHan diam saja saat jemari lentik XiuMin bergerilya di atas dadanya, ia hanya mengamati wajah serius XiuMin yang nampak lucu dimatanya.

XiuMin membulatkankan matanya saat dada bidang LuHan benar-benar terpampang di matanya. XiuMin meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat abs sexy LuHan. "suka dengan yang kau lihat hum?" goda LuHan.

XiuMin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "percaya diri sekali" cibirnya. XiuMin kembali focus mengobati luka LuHan. XiuMin menatap miris luka yang cukup dalam itu. "pasti sakit sekali" gumam XiuMin. Tak ada respon berarti dari Luhan membuat XiuMin mendongak. "bagaimana dengan rusukmu?" tanya XIuMin.

"sudah baikan" jawab LuHan pendek.

XiuMin mendengus. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas memar pada rusuk sebelah kiri LuHan. "jangan bohong Han" XiuMin mengusap bagian itu mengundang erangan tertahan LuHan.

XiuMin sedikit menuduk saat ia kembali memasangkan perban pada tubuh LuHan. "aku boleh pulang?" tanya LuHan.

"ah, iya" jawab XiuMin pelan.

"terimakasih" jawabnya langsung pergi.

XiuMin hanya diam memandangi punggung LuHan. "LuHan" gumamnya lirih.

*LuHan house*

LuHan memandang datar kamarnya, seskali ia menghela nafas kesal. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi srigala. Ia melimpat ke atas ranjang lalu menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola bulu. "semoga tidak ada yang menaggu" gumamnya sebelum melesakan wajahnya pada ekornya.

Keesokan harinya manik biru tua LuHan mulai mengerjab. Ia mencoba menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun gagal, LuHan mengangkat kepalannya. Ia merasa seuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari beban berat itu.

"Grrr"

LuHan terkesikap mendengar geraman dibelakangnya. "Xiu-?" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya LuHan telah dilempar dari ranjang oleh XiuMin. LuHan menatap heran XiuMin. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya LuHan kembali berubah menjadi manusia.

XiuMin mendekati LuHan dengan gemulai. LuHan baru menyadari XiuMin menggenakan gaun sutra panjang tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada rendah, belahan pada roknyapun sangat tinggi hingga memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan" gumam LuHan seraya berdiri.

"Luh~" desah XiuMin mendayu.

LuHan menyerit heran. "Semalam kau salah makan ya?" tanya LuHan setelah XiuMin tepat berdiri di hadapanya. "Hei kau kenapa?" tanya LuHan lagi.

XiuMin tak mengindahkan ucapan LuHan. Jemari dan maniknya sibuk bergerilya di dada LuHan. Mengusap abstrak dada bidang LuHan tanpa terlewat seinchipun.

Ekor XiuMin tak tinggal diam untuk menggoda LuHan, ekornya bergerak lembut mengusap paha LuHan. LuHan mulai merasa risih dengan kelakuan XiuMin memilih menyingkirkan diri.

XiuMin menatap LuHan kesal. Ia tetap mengekor di belakang LuHan. "Mau makan?"

tawar LuHan menyodorkan daging rusa pada XiuMin. "Aku lapar, kau mau kan menemaniku makan?" tanya LuHan mencomot daging miliknya.

XiuMin tersenyum miring, diusapkanya daging itu pada seluruh tubuhnya layaknya memakai lotion. LuHan sekali lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. XiuMin duduk di atas meja, maniknya menatap LuHan sayu "aku juga lapar Luh~"

Brak

"Paman LuHan!" seru ChanYeol menghambur memeluk kaki LuHan. LuHan terkekeh pelan. "Paman kok mengerikan ya?" gumam ChanYeol.

LuHan tak mengerti. "Hei kak" sapa SeKai bersamaan.

Grep

"Eh?" kaget ChanYeol saat tiba-tiba XiuMin mencengkram kerah bagian belakangnya. "Menganggu" gumam XiuMin. Dilemparnya ChanYeol untung SeHun berhasil menangkap ChanYeol sebelum putra sulungnya itu menghantam almari.

Semua mata membulat melihat kejadian barusan. "XiuMin apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Kai mulai mengeluarkan suara _alfa _nya. XiuMin tak gentar melihat betapa terangnya shapire Kai, karamelnya balas menatap tajam Kai.

"Kalian menganggu" lirih XiuMin membuat Kai berang.

"Kenapa kau melempar anakku?" geram Kai.

XiuMin memamerkan seringainya. "Haruskah kujawab?"

"Brengsek kau berani menentang _alfa!"_ perkelahian kedua betina itu tak terelakan lagi. Keduanya nyaris menghancurkan seluruh rumah LuHan jika tak mendengar geraman penuh emosi LuHan. LuHan maju sambil menatap bengis kedua betina itu. "Pagi pagi mau mencari keributan? Ke luar sana!" seru LuHan.

Kai menggeram tak terima namun ia menyerit heran melihat wajah sendu XiuMin. Tanpa berucap apapun XiuMin membalikan tubuhnya, ia berjalan lunglai menuju pintu. Kai membelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga kakak kau kelewat bodoh!" seru Kai tiba-tiba

LuHan menyerit. Bisakah orang-orang berhenti membuatnya bingung hari ini. "Kau ingat saat aku heat dulu tidak?" tanya Kai mencoba memancing ingatan LuHan. "Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada XiuMin"

"Ah! Yang kau hampir membunuh BaekHyun itu?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba. Kai mengangguk. "Astaga jadi Xiu-!"

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti satupun" ujar LuHan membuat sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepalanya. "_Beta_ku ini sungguh bodoh" dengus SeHun.

LuHan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ish nanti aku tambah bodoh" gumamnya.

"KAU MEMANG BODOH, XIUMIN LOOP!" seru SeKai bersamaan.

"Oh, loop" gumam LuHan santai. Kai tersenyum jengkel. "Hun, tolong amankan anak-anak" ujar Kai cepat-cepat diangguki SeHun. SeHun segera membawa ketiga anaknya sejauh mungkin.

"XIUMIN MENGINGINKANMU KAK LUHAN BODOH!" dan setelah itu bunyi benda-benda jatuh terdengar. SeHun hanya bisa berharap kakak iparnya selamat dari amukan istrinya, terakir Kai mengamuk tulang kaki SeHun retak.

*skip night*

LuHan menyusuri pinggiran danau. Ia mencium bau XiuMin disekitar sini. Ia mengendap setelah melihat punggung XiuMin. Ia tersentak melihat kedua bahu XiuMin bergetar disusul isakan isakan lirih. "hisk jahat"

Plung

XiuMin melempar krikil ke danau. "Hisk pekalah!" isaknya kembali melempar sekepin batu.

LuHan diam mendengar seluruh rancauan tak jelas XiuMin sampai teriakan XiuMin membuat hatinya terusik "LU HAN BRENGSEK AKU MENCINTAIMU ARGHHHHH!" Teriak XiuMin menjambaki surai abu-abunya.

Grep

"Eh!?"

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya LuHan berbisik lembut di telinga XiuMin.

XiuMin mencoba melepaskan dekapan LuHan di dadanya. "Kau jahat!" seru XiuMin.

LuHan mati-matian tetap mengukung XiuMin meskipun harus ia akui tenaga XiuMin cukup kuat untuk ukuran betina "kenapa aku jahat hem?" LuHan kembali berbisik setelah XiuMin agak tenang.

"Kau mengabaikanku, kau tidak mau melihatku, kau tidak mau berbicara denganku kau hisk kau… tidak membalas perasaanku hisk" XiuMin terisak.

"Sebrengsek itukah?" tanya LuHan. "Aku minta maaf Xiu aku… aku hanya…" LuHan menggantungkan ucapanya membuat XiuMin bingung.

"Hanya apa?"

LuHan mengghela nafas panjang. "Cemburu" lirihnya. XiuMin makin tak mengerti. "Yah kau tau kan SeHun lebih perhatian padamu, dia selalu mengajakmu bukan aku untuk berburu, hanya karena rusukku patah bukan berarti aku srigala lemah.… karena tidak diajak _alfa_ berburu atau patroli itu secara tidak langsung yah…" LuHan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung sementara XiuMin terus menatapnya penasaran. "Penghinaan bagi seorang_ beta_" lanjut LuHan.

XiuMin tersentak setelah mengetahui alasan LuHan yang sebenarnya. "Terkadang aku merasa SeHun tidak memandangku sebagai _beta_ sejak kejadian itu. Aku merasa kembali menjadi _omega"_ lirih LuHan.

Bruk

LuHan kaget saat XiuMin tiba-tiba menjatuhkanya. "Bodoh bodoh bodoh" rancaunya tak jelas. "Aku mengajukan diri menjadi_ beta_ sementara demi dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih parah"

LuHan tertegun. "Aku tidak menyangkanya" gumam LuHan. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi milikku?" tawar LuHan.

XiuMin memalingkan mukanya yang telah memerah sempurna. "T-tentu saja m-masih" jawabnya.

LuHan tersenyum miring "aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk melakukanya" kekeh LuHan langsung menyambar XiuMin.

XiuMin tercengang melihat kemana LuHan membawanya, sebuah rumah pohon dengan danau sebagai latar belakangnya. "tunggu apa lagi. Ayo cepat naik" seru LuHan. Dengan ragu XiuMin pelan-pelan memanjat satu persatu tangga tali itu.

"aku tidak menyangka tempat ini masih ada" gumam XiuMin mengelus dinding kayu tersebut. "kupikir pohon ini sudah roboh" lanjut XiuMin.

"siapa bilang? Aku dan Kai masih rutin mengunjungi tempat ini sebulan sekali" jawab LuHan menyingkirkan plastic yang menutupi sebuah kasur sederhana. XiuMin memangku dagunya di kusen jendela memandang indahnya danau dengan penerangan bulan purnama dan kunang kunang. "masih ingat saat Tao hampir terjatuh dari jendela itu?" tanya LuHan menghampiri XiuMin.

"em, aku masih ingat betapa cengengnya kau karena kejadian itu"

"Yak!" seru LuHan tak terima. Memang saat itu LuHan menangis histeris karena merasa gagal melindungi teman-temanya sebagai jantan tertua disana. "kau ingat semuanya?" tanya LuHan memeluk XiuMin dari belakang.

XiuMin tersenyum kecil. Kilasan masa lalunya bersama teman temanya saat kecil di sini teringat dengan jelas. "aku ingat apa yang kau katakan saat purnama ke tiga setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke Sembilan, apa kau masih mengingatnya juga?" tanya LuHan berbisik lembut di telinga XiuMin.

XiuMin tersentak mengingatnya.

*flashback*

"Umin akan jadi _mate_ku!" seru Tao kecil menarik lengan XiuMin.

LuHan kecil menggeram kesal. "dia punyaku!" seru LuHan menarik lengan XiuMin satunya.

"punyaku!"

"punyaku! Umin hanya boleh menjadi _mate_ seorang _beta_!" seru LuHan menarik XiuMin kuat-kuat hingga XiuMin jatuh menimpanya.

Tawa membahana mengisi seluruh isi rumah pohon. "haish Kak kau membuat perutku sakit" tawa SeHun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_beta?_ Seorang _beta?_ Ayolah kau yang paling lama menangis saat Tao hampir jatuh kak" kekeh BaekHyun.

"kikiki Kakak yakin? Kakak kan paling cengeng diantara kita" ujar Kai masih bercekikik ria.

LuHan cemberut. Ia menatap sebal Tao yang asik tertawa sampai bergulung-gulung di lantai. LuHan menunduk air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. "aku percaya kok LuHan akan menjadi_ beta_!" seruan XiuMin membuat semua tawa itu berhenti.

XiuMin tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu LuHan hingga manik biru tua itu memandangnya. "aku percaya LuHan akan menjadi _beta. _Dan aku percaya aku akan mendatanginya saat aku menginginkanya" janji XiuMin membuat LuHan menatapnya ta percaya.

"baiklah sekarang purnama ketiga setelah ulang tahun kak XiuMin, dan tebak apa yang didapatkan kak LuHan!" seru SeHun membuat LuHan langsung menubruknya, membuat sebuah perkelahian kecil di antara mereka.

*flashback end*

"aku masih mengingatnya" jawab XiuMin, dimiringkanya kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih dapa bibir LuHan yang asik menciumi lehernya. "Xiu" panggil LuHan rendah. XiuMin menolehkan kepalanya "emh Luh~" desah XiuMin saat LuHan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Merasa tak ada penolakan LuHan memberanikan diri melumat lembut bibir XiuMin. LuHan senang XIuMin membalas ciumanya. Di bimbingnya XIuMin duduk di pangkuanya. XiuMin mengalungkan lenganya di leher LuHan, sesekali jemarinya meremas helaian coklat LuHan.

Jemari nakal LuHan bergerak membuka pakaian XiuMin, mengusap lembut bahu XiuMin mengundang leguhan pelan dari XiuMin.

LuHan melepaskan ciumanya membuat benang saliva diantara mereka. "bolehkah?" tanya LuHan sementara tanganya mengusap kaitan bra XiuMin.

XiuMin mencium LuHan sekilas. "aku milikmu" jawabnya membuat seketika itu juga bra XiuMin lepas. LuHan menatap berbinar gunung kembar XiuMin. Dikecupinya lembut dada sintal XiuMin. LuHan menggendong XiuMin, dibaringkanya lembut XiuMin di ranjang.

LuHan menjilati bibir XiuMin. XiuMin tersenyum lembut ia balas menjilati bibir tipis LuHan lalu mengendusi dadanya. "_beta~"_ desah XiuMin menghentikan lumatan LuHan pada niplenya. "bisakah kita langsung bermain?" tanya XiuMin mengusap-usap dada LuHan abstrak.

LuHan tersenyum miring. "mau membuat _puppy_ sekarang?" tanya LuHan menyeringai.

Dengan malu-malu XiuMin mengangguk. "aku ingin milikmu berada jauh di dalamku, menusukku brutal hingga aku terbang ke angkasa" desahnya mendayu. Tak ayal milik LuHan makin membesar di dalam sangkarnya.

Jemari LuHan bergerak merobek gaun XiuMin. "biarkan aku menandainya dulu" bisik LuHan membuka _underware_ XiuMin.

XiuMin memalingkan mukanya malu. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya pada orang lain sebelumnya. "NYAH~!" XiuMin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba LuHan menjilat klirotisnya. "Ahh~ Luh gelih~" rancau XiuMin. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah namun kedua pahanya tetap ditahan oleh lengan kokoh LuHan hingga tak berdampak apapun pada LuHan.

Diam-diam LuHan mengamati ekspresi XiuMin. Ia tak menyangka sahabat sejak kecilnya akan se sexy ini. LuHan memasukan satu jarinya. Mencoba mencari G-spot XiuMin. "Nyah Luh emh~" rancau XiuMin tak karauan.

"LUH~!" lolong XiuMin ketika mencapai puncaknya. LuHan menjilati jarinya. "Luh kau curang~" rengek XiuMin.

LuHan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "aku ingin 'itu' Lu~" desah XiuMin.

"itu apa?" tanya LuHan pura-pura tak mengerti.

XiuMin cemberut. "milikmu lah, aku ingin cepat-cepat kau sobek lalu merasakan hangatnya sarimu berenang dalamku" ujar XiuMin tak tau malu.

LuHan terkekeh. "sejak kapan aku punya sahabat mesum" ujarnya mencubit pipi XiuMin.

"cepatlah Lu!" seru XiuMin tak sabaran melihat LuHan tak kunjung membuka celananya. XiuMin yang kesal membanting LuHan di ranjang. Cepat-cepat dibukanya celana LuHan menyisakan boxernya. XiuMin tersenyum miring melihat tenda besar di sana. Cepat-cepat diraupnya tenda besar itu.

"emgh~" desah LuHan.

XiuMin membukanya perlahan. Maniknya berbinar melihat milik LuHan yang mencuat di depan wajahnya. "Xiu" panggil LuHan. "ayo—"

Belum sempat LuHan menyelesaikan ucapanya XiuMin sudah menukar posisi mereka. "aku mencintaimu" bisik LuHan memposisikan dirinya.

"aku juga em~" XiuMin memejamkan matanya kesakitan saat perlahan LuHan mulai masuk.

LuHan diam sejenak saat menyadari ia telah menyentuh sesuatu "percayalah padaku" bisiknya di telinga XiuMin.

Jleb

"Arg—emft" LuHan membungkam bibir XiuMin dengan ciumanya. LuHan menyadari manik XiuMin berkaca-kaca. Dijilatnya bergantian kedua caramel itu.

"boleh?" XiuMin mengangguk. LuHan mulai bergerak pelan lalu makin cepat membuat desahan tak terkendali dari bibir XiuMin.

Beronde-ronde sudah mereka habiskan. LuHan mencengkram pinggul XiuMin sementara XiuMin sudah diambang kesadaranya. "Luh aku~"

"bersama XIu emngh!" LuHan makin brutal menggerakan pinggulnya.

"LU!"

"XIU!"

LuHan ambruk di atas XiuMin. Diusapnya peluh yang menetes di pelipis XiuMin. "terimakasih, aku mencintaimu" bisik LuHan mengecup kening XiuMin.

"aku juga mencintaimu" bisik XiuMin sebelum keduanya terlelap.

*other side*

"jadi akhirnya _playboy_ tua itu laku juga?" gumam Tao.

"kau benar, akhirnya dia laku juga. Ngomong-ngomong kita akan dibunuh betina kita kalau ketauan" gumam SeHun ngeri. Lihatlah mereka sekarang tengah berada di salah satu dahan, mengintip adegan panas LuMin.

Tao menyeringai. "sebelum mereka membunuh kita bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak dulu?" tanya Tao.

SeHun balas menyeringai. "kau memang pintar Tao"

"hehehe Chen, ayah akan membuatkan adik untukmu" seringai Tao.

SeHun sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "hehehe Kai bersiaplah sayang" seringai SeHun.

_**-END-**_


End file.
